


This is my Girlfriend

by Tumbledrylow



Series: Shadowhunters Prompted Stories [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Aline decides that it’s time to be honest with her mom.





	This is my Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic/gifts).



> This promt was Aline comes out to Jia.

Tomight was the night.

Aline had been caught with a hickey on her neck, that her lovely girlfriend Helen gave her.

Her mother’s first idea was to have dinner at her to place to meet this ‘guy’, so tonight she was going to show her mom her beautiful half-Seelie girlfriend.

Meanwhile Helen was panicking, she was going to meet the consul. She decided to go to Mark, even though he was younger he was still more open about his relationships.

“Hey buddy.” Helen said awkwardly.

“Hey, Helen.” Mark said while still working with the punching bag he was assaulting.

“So, I need to talk to you about Aline.”

"You know, it’s usually the younger siblings that go the older ones for advice.”

“I’m meeting Jia.”

“Oh shit.”

“Watch your mouth.”

“Sorry, just wow big deal.”

“When I meet someone’s parents, I’m just myself, it should work for you.”

With that the younger boy walked away.

~~~~

Aline waited for Helen to arrive, Jia had just gotten there.

There was a knock at the door, Helen was probably trying to make it seem like she didn’t already have a key, just in case Jia didn’t take it well.

Aline ran over and opened the door.

“Hey baby.” She leaned closer to the blonde and gave her a kiss.

“Hey is your mom here yet?”

“Yeah she is.” 

“Okay I’m just warning you if terrified.”

“Makes sense.”

They joined hands and walked to where Jia was waiting.

“Mom, this is Helen.” Jia looked the two young women up and down, starring at Helen.

"So mom as you can tell, this is not a man." Aline commented, She was completely ready to come out to her mom there was no going back.

"Yes that's quite obvious, well I'm Jia." She extended her hand to Helen.

Helen grabbed it and started shaking her hand.

"Helen Blackthorn."

"Nice to meet you, shall we start our night?"

The two younger females nodded and followed into the main room.

Maybe the World really was changing.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again super short, sorry about that but as my bio says I'm always dealing with writers block.


End file.
